


ToN-FC (Tale of Nova Fluff Chapters)

by LiciaJewel



Series: Tale of Nova (Beta) [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nova (OC) (Transformers), Prax (OC) (Transformers), Seavio (OC) (Transformers), Seavio (OC)/Prax (OC), Soundwave/Nova (OC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of fluff, to warm the spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> **___!!!WARNING!!!___**  
> These stories of Fluff contain spoilers for the 'Tale of Nova' story line.

The ventilation clicked on with a blast of cool air. Blowing straight down onto the sleeping bot. Making him flutter his wings in protest, jostling awake the communication officers.

Soundwave lifted off of the seeker, staring down at his resting face. Rising a slender hand, he strokes the plating of the long White and black wings. Lulling them back to relax beside him. Tilting his head down, he gives his partner a gentle kiss. A faint smile crosses their face.

Happy to find Nova still deep into recharge, the TIC laid back down. Resting his head between the flyers wing hinges. Watching them tilt up and down slightly in time with his lovers spark. Listening as soft music plays in the background, making him fall back into sleep.

 


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music inspiration: Another Sky by DJ Okawari

The music played softly in the background, as Soundwave rocked them to and fro. His arm wrapped gently around the black and white seekers waist. Their head laid on his shoulder. His thumbs moving up and down, tracing the seams of the plating. He could feel the stiffness of the armor under his hands.

“ **Nova: Stressed again.** ” Soundwave said. Rubbing his hand in gentle strokes up and down the seekers back struts. 

Nova turned his head into the crook of his neck.

“I’m fine. We are in a Warzone.” He smiled slowly, continuing to rock them to the time of the music.

“ **Nova: haven’t been recharging. Statistic: If Nova doesn’t get a proper recharge. It can be a great disadvantage on the battle field.** ” stating in his usually monotone way.

The seeker let out a gentle laugh, raising his head to look at the TIC.

Soundwave loved the way those beautiful optics looked at him. While the rest of the army feared him, Nova only held love.

Soundwave retracted his black mirror mask, kissing Nova on the helm. The frame he held on to, relaxing just a bit in his arms.

“So maybe, I’m a little stressed.” he sighed out. Wrapping his arms around Soundwave, placing his head back to rest on Soundwave’s shoulder.

“ **Soundwave: Help relieve the stress.** ” nuzzling his head against the officers.

“Can you now?” the grip on the stoic mech, tighten.

Soundwave moved his hands to the side of the seekers waist. Pushing him away ever so slightly.

He glanced at the berth, then back at the seeker. 

“ **Request: Nova lay down on berth?** ”

Nova looked at it then back at Soundwave, “Okay ‘Wave. I trust you.”

The white mech crawled on to the berth; the TIC let out a small rev his engines. The seeker stopped. Looking back at the source of the sound, fluttered his wings and grinned.

Resting down, he cradling his head in his arm.

“What are you going to do now?” he asked making himself comfortable.

“ **Soundwave: Will give Nova a massage.** ”

He crawled onto the berth, straddling the flyers hips. Receiving a small laugh, as aqua optics looking up at him.

Leaning forward he pushed his hand up the center of the seeker’s back. Earning him a soft moan. Running it down between his wings. Tracing the seams of the plating with his slender finger. Dipping them under, unwinding the knotted cables.

Nova’s optics starting to dim, with the touch.

Soundwave raised his other hand. Pushed them up the center of Nova's back, then back down. Parting them, wrapping around hugging the bots slim waist. Then pullig them in to meet in the center of Nova’s lower back, then pushing up the center to the top.

Nova’s engines began to purr , as Soundwave started a gentle cycle. Down, out, in then back up again.

As one hand continued its rhythmic motion over the armor. Soundwave moved his other to add pressure to the hinges of the seekers wings.

Gasping, the officer closed his eyes; his cheeks became flushed with heat.

“’Wave that feels amazing.” he sluggishly whispered.

“ **Pleased: That Nova approves.** ” 

He continued his gentle pressure on the hinges. Thumbing the edge of the wings as fingers pressed into the armors seams.

When he thought he had completely distressed the wing. He reversed the actions of his hands. Working over the joints of the opposite wing. While his hand started up circles down ivory plating.

Hips roses then settle back down under him.

Moving his hands he ran them the full length of the wings. Pulling them down to rest on either side of him, then running back down. The longer he did this sequence, lower the wings dropped.

The vibrations of the seekers engines ran through his hips, and up Soundwave’s frame. Making his fans click on to a low hum.

As he ran down the lovely wings, he leaned down. Trailing kisses up the length of Nova’s neck and over to his finals. He started to nibble on the tallest one. 

He stopped when he heard soft rhythmic breathing under him. Looked down, and found that Nova was no longer awake.

Soundwave let out a chuckle, “ **Abort: Second part of plan.** ”

Soundwave crawled off, lying next to the sleeping flyer. Pulling him close, tucking the wings so to allow them to fit under his arms. Nova nestled under Soundwave’s chin, before settling back down into sleep.

He kissed Nova’s helm, and let out a ping to say the symbionts' could return. Following the officer into recharge.

 


	3. Locked Doors

“Prax -“Seavio try to say something but was quieted by small kisses. “Prax -“quieted again.

The large blue mech stop long enough to ask “Yes Saevio. Do you need something?”, lacing their hands together.

Prax’s head hovering inches above Seavio’s face. Blue optics staring down at him, a smile across his face.

“As much as I would love to see where this goes, we can’t.” Seavio said before he was giving another kiss.

“Why not?” Prax asked, dipping his head to start nibbling on the big grey mech’s neck cables.

Seavio hastily stifled a moan, “Because Prix is just in the next room.”

Prax return to look down at Saevio, “Kid’s fine, he zoned out in a vid.” Kissing the bot under him again, “Any way, I locked the door.”

Seavio looked at the door, as Prax went back to nibbling on neck cables. Thinking hard before looking back at the blue. 

“You sure you locked the door.”

“100 percent.”Prax answered. Smiling down at Seavio, touching his fore helm to the others. “Is that a go ahead?”

His answer came in form of a kiss crushing into his lips. Grinning into the kiss, He released their hands and place them on Seavio’s waist.

Their systems became hot, causing cooling fans to kick on, from their heavy petting. Exploring every inch of the other. Anything they could get a hold of. Fingers dipping between plating.

“Wait.” Saevio whispered, stopping all their movement.

“What do you mean-“ Prax mouth was covered by a black servo.

“Shh.” Only answer he was giving.

Prax went to roll his optics. Thinking the mech was just being paranoid, but soon found his self hurled to the floor.

Saevio. Upon hearing the little footsteps, and the distinct sound of door code being pushed. Shoved the blue mech off of him. Wincing at the large thud, which came from bot hitting floor?

Prax lifted off the floor. Grabbing to the side of the berth, looking over the edge.

“What the Fr-“

“Abba, I’m hungry.” The little seeker came running into the room, “Can we go out and get something?” He crawled up on the large berth.

Seavio took a hard swallow.

“Yeah kid, we can go out.” Trying to get his fans under control.

Prax climb back onto berth with a wide grin across his face, sitting down next to the two bot. Receiving a glare from Seavio.

“So you’re paying right Prax?” Prix said looking up at the mech, waiting for answer.

The two bots looked down at the youngling in confusion.

“Why’s that?” Prax asked.

“Cause you lost.” Prix said, his aqua optics staring at him.

“Huh?” The blue mech looked at Saevio for some kind of clarification. The grey mech just shook his head. 

“What did I lose at?” he asked.

Prix gave a sigh “Seavio threw you to the floor. He won the wrestling match and whoever loses has to pay.” His wings twitching a little, looking annoyed that he had to explain.

Both mechs were trying hard now to not burst out into laughter. Seavio held his optics closed tight, shaking his head. Prax looking anywhere but the little mech.

Now Prix was the one that was confused.

Saevio was the first to move, running a hand across his mouth, trying to wipe away the grin. 

“Yeah, you lost Prax. You get to pay.” looking straight at the mech.

He gave Prix a nudge. 

“Go clean up your mess then we’ll go.” He pointed toward the living room.

“Kay Kay.” Prix said, jumping off the berth and running out of the room, the door closing behind him.

Saevio quickly turned back to Prax. The bot just avoiding his stare.

“Lock the door did ya?” he yelled, with a grin.

The room erupted into a roar of laughter. 


	4. Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read any of the previous chapters, you might have notice some rewrites in them (if you've re-read them lately), this is just because I have developed more to the story and the old parts were conflicting. Most probability won't even notice what was changed.

Soundwave’s internal alarm went off.  Telling him to start the day.Waking him from his peaceful dreams.

Slowly he allowed his systems to boot up. Opening his optics seeing, Nova was still wrapped in his arms, deeply into recharge. The seekers warmth radiating through the TIC.

Nova was still recovering from injuries, so rest was good for the mech.

Soundwave reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around the slim flyer’s body. Sitting up he moved to the edge of their berth. Stretching out the knotted cables in his frame.

He looked over his schedule for the day as it ran across his visor. Soundwave could tell it was going to be one of those days.

As he went to leave the berth, he felt movement behind him, turning to find Nova waking up.

Nova flipped over to his back and stretched his arms above his head. Arching up ever so slightly.

Soundwave followed the curve of the arch down the ivory body.

“Time to go to work?” asked Nova.

He brought his attention back up to the seekers face.

“ **Correction: Time for Soundwave to go to work. Nova: Rest.** ”

Nova carefully sat up, scratching the space behind his finials.

“No I should get up too.” Nova said, leaning back on his arms trying to hold steady, still half way asleep. “I have stuff that I need to get done today.”

Soundwave smiled, turned around and kissed the flyer.

“ **Negative: Nova still recovering. Medical Order were given. Blade: Stated that he would take over Nova’s duties.** ”

“No that’s not right. It’s my job. He has other things he has to worry about.” Nova let out a long sigh, “Anyway I can’t be cooped up in here all day.”

Nova wrapped his arms around Soundwave’s neck, pulling him into another kiss.

“ **Nova: Does not have to stay in berthroom entire day. Orders: Get full cycle of recharge."**

Soundwave wrapped his arms around the officer’s body. Rubbing his the back strut between his wings. Extending his feelers. They found their way to nova’s wing joints. Caressing and soothing the seeker, earning him purr of their engine.

“I know what you’re trying to do … and it’s not going to work.” But Nova’s optics were already beginning to dim. “I need to … I should … I have work that I should do.” He was trying hard to stay online.

Soundwave went back to giving Nova slow kisses. Steadily tipping them back against the berth. Kissing the seekers lips then his cheek. Moving at last to his finial hub leaning in close to his audio receptor.

“ **Order: Sleep.** ” He whispered.

“I’ll go back to sleep, if you come with me.” Nova said, nuzzling into the communication officers neck.

Soundwave turn and looked Nova in the optics, smiling down at the mech.

“ **Request: Acknowledged. Soundwave: Will think about it.** ”

He continued his stroking of the seekers wings, cover him in gentle kisses.

Soon he heard the familiar sound of rhythmic venting. A sign that Nova had falling asleep.

Soundwave retracted his feelers and unwrapped his hand from under Nova. Removing the arms from around his neck.

Nova rolled over on his side and he covered him up. Making sure to cover his wings, knowing the officer did not like them to be cold.

Soundwave smiled down at his bondmate. Leaned down and giving him a final kiss on the forehead, then rose off the berth.

He left content. Knowing it would still be several more hours before Nova would wake.


	5. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update the tags when characters have bigger part in the chapters. So for that reason the symbionts/cassettes will not be listed in the tags.

Soundwave sat down at the round table that filled the kitchen of his apartment. Around it sat his makeshift family, a mixture of both his and Nova’s symbionts.

To his left was Rumble and Frenzy, whispering to each other. Eyeing Ravage from across the table. The black cyber-cat just glared at them as he ate his energon flakes. The fact that the twins were planning something against him, was not lost.

Next to Ravage, happily eating, was Nova’s symbiont, Mirror. She was smaller than Ravage, a white and mirror spotted, cyber-cat. Her spots shimmering rainbows in the sunlight.

Laserbeak was in her favorite spot. Sitting next to Nova, peaking away at her breakfast. Waiting to have a sip of the jets spiced energon. The black and white seeker, was enjoying his morning meal. Looking over, what Soundwave knew was the officers schedule for the day.

Soundwave smiled as he watch Nova sit his energon next to the little bird. Letting her have her fill. Laserbeak chirping with thanks.

The TIC returned to his meal, and looked over the previous days reports. Enjoying the, what is to them, was a normal morning.

They all sat there in relative quietness. Every now and a then he would hear snickers from the twins. Followed by a warning growl from his eldest.

A peaceful morning.

…

..

.

“THEY WEREN’T WRESTLING AT ALL!!”

Soundwave jumped. Spilling some of his energon down his chassis, staring at the seeker in confusion.

Nova had his hand clap tightly over his optics. Leaning back in his chair, making a long drawn out sound that was a mix between a groan and whine.

“Nova: Explain?” Soundwave ask, slowly wiping away the energon, curious to know what the matter was.

With hand held firm, the officer just shook his head.

“I rather not right now.” Nova replied, letting his head hit the table, jostling the sleeping Mirror.

“Nova: Going to be Okay” Soundwave leaned forward. Tilting his head, concerned for the seeker.

“My childhood has been tainted, ‘Wave. Tainted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for a little bit of TON:Universe trivia. Nova isn't talking about the previous chapter. ;-)


	6. Moments

The rain drummed on the window of the berthroom. Only a whisper under the sound of humming.

Soundwave let out a content sigh. Nuzzling his head into the lap of the black and white officer. With soft touches, Nova ran his servos across the edge of the TIC's crown. 

The violet glow of the datapad, the only source of light. Flickering only when it's reader swiped the page. Nova continued humming his little melody. Soundwave tracked the waves. Watching as they bounced up and down in time. Filling his hud with the soothing image.

These were the times he enjoyed the most. No reports to file. No battle plans to review. No data to sort through. Even their symbiots could be left to their own devices without worry.

Nova's EM field calmed, merging with his own. Knowing the seeker felt safe and could relax around him, filled him with a sense of pride. Soundwave's engine gave a small purr, as the field washed over him. The officer returned with a purr of his own.

Yes. These were the times he loved the most.

A moment of peace in an ever growing war. 


End file.
